mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Duck Hunt Dog/DJ HANNIBALROYCE's version
Despite being created at some point after Duck Hunt Dog's ''Super Smash Bros. reveal, the character barely takes any cues in either appearance or gameplay from said incarnation. Like all of DJ HANNIBALROYCE's chars, this dog and duck duo comes packed with jokes, references, and several different types of entrances involving trophies.'' ) |Image = File:DJHRDHDPort.png |Creator = DJ HANNIBALROYCE |Downloadlink = DJ HANNIBALROYCE'S MUGEN |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Duck Hunt Dog is a six-button character with an unconventional gameplay style that emphasises humour above all else. The air is a body slam that hits OTG. Both the air and air are diving attacks. It can Air Dash as well as double jump. It can't really combo much, but its crouching allows it to knock the opponent into the air, creating possibilities for a few combos (such as crouching -> air ). Duck Hunt Dog has several moves based on luck. The Random Toss Special throws one of three objects: Gumshoe (dealing 60 damage and knocking the foe up into the air), Smash Target (dealing 70 damage and knocking the opponent back slightly), and a bombercan (dealing 80 damage and knocking the opponent down). The Hogan's Alley Special is a counter move that summons one of three cutouts that hurt the foe if they were to attack it. There is the Afro Thug (dealing 70 damage), the Slim Gangster (dealing 80 damage), and the Chubby Boss (dealing 90 damage). The Fly Away Hyper is has five different outcomes: Bootleg duck, which only causes chip damage, regular duck, which does 8 damage per duck, Assist's Ducks, which deal 12 damage per duck, green duck, that drain Power and deal 1 damage per duck, and #DuckFail, which does no damage and leaves the character open. There are a few oversights in the character. It has no throw, nor does it have any low attacks or overheads. , crouching , and crouching are unsafe on hit while is safe on block despite dealing more damage than the three moves. The Duck Assist move is unsafe on hit unless it is directly in front of the opponent. There are no variations of the Specials aside from the randomly occurring events in Random Toss and Hogan's Alley; for example, no matter which button is pressed, the Roll Over Uppercut will always deal the same amount of damage, roll the same amount of distance and keep the same amount of frame data. The hitboxes, while simple and few in number, move somewhat randomly, as seen in Duck Hunt Dog's idle stance. The blue hitbox covering its face is in the same position, but the hitbox covering its body seems to jiggle around. The A.I. is custom, and is very aggressive. When far away, it will repeatedly use the Random Toss move to keep the opponent back, throwing in a Roll Over Uppercut after a while. It enjoys to use the crouching when close up to the opponent and often uses the Fly Away Hyper more than the other Hypers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power Costs Life| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos MUGEN DUCK HUNT DOG'S FINAL UPDATE! MLGPoliwhirl's MUGEN Bash him with leaks! Trivia *Two of Duck Hunt Dog's palettes have significant aesthetic changes outside of the normal colour differences: the 'clifford' palette makes the character twice as large in what is most likely a reference to Clifford the Big Red Dog, while the 'yas' palette has the character flash in a random assortment of colors. *This character was originally going to have a selfie move, where an iPhone camera took a picture of Duck Hunt Dog and then took a picture of the opponent, stunning them. This idea was turned down by MFG and DJ HANNIBALROYCE decided to take it out. **The sprite for the iPhone still exists in the character's sprite file. *The bootleg duck is a reference to the creator Duck@ss, who is known for making bootleg characters. *This character's popularity ended up winning it October 2014's Character of the Month award at The Mugen Fighters Guild. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:The Mugen Fighters Guild CotM winners Category:Characters made by DJ HANNIBALROYCE Category:Characters made in 2014